


[SAS]橡皮筋

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship





	[SAS]橡皮筋

[SAS]橡皮筋（单篇完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[SAS]橡皮筋（单篇完）](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a0143f1)

**《橡皮筋》**

  


相叶吓坏了。

他发现自己和樱井翔之间，不知何时出现了一段橡皮筋。

从他身上，联结到樱井翔的身上，只要他们共处在一个空间里，就会冒出来。

那橡皮筋长在他的皮肤上，粗细就像是女性AD们平常拿来扎头发的发圈，和他的皮肤同个颜色，大部分时间，挨近胯骨，不引人注目，扯一扯，不太痛。

就好像十几岁的时候挤痘痘的那种痛，虽然存在感十足，忍一忍也能过去。

相叶发狠扯下来过一次，没有出血，第二次的时候他又去扯，注意到了的樱井翔试图制止，没有成功。

看着呲牙咧嘴的相叶，冷静的樱井翔递给他一把剪刀，努嘴示意他去看，相叶看了之后心情崩溃——接过剪刀的空当，那根橡皮筋又连了回去。

安然地存在于他的肌肤之上，另一端是樱井翔的身体，存在着，就好像天生就该在那里。

没完没了。

他一恼火，急脾气一上来，捞起露在外头，相连的那一段，随手就剪下去。

樱井翔静默地看着他。

他其实是想发问了。

相叶也不想解释地由他看着。

他什么也不想回答。

结果上来说，没有任何差别。

毫无用处的努力。

剪断过好几次，每一次过不多久，那根橡皮筋又连了起来，出现在他和樱井翔之间。

番组录制的时候，连在一起。

一起拍CM的时候，连在一起。

呆在乐屋里的时候，也连在一起。

近一点的时候，就短一点。

远一点的时候，就扯得痛。

于是无论何时都痛着。

轻微的刺痛，反复提醒相叶雅纪，他和樱井翔，以一种超现实的方式被联系在一处。

原因，不明。

解决方式，不明。

“这到底是怎么回事啊。”

他坐在乐屋沙发的一头，樱井翔在另一头看报纸，他扯一扯橡皮筋的一端，像是扯老式电铃似的，樱井翔抬起头，从报纸后面瞥他一眼，露出一点点温和无奈的笑。

“什么怎么回事？”

樱井翔问他，语气云淡风轻。

就好像他感觉不到这些痛和麻烦一样。

相叶更着急，又恼火，皱着眉头揪橡皮筋，看着樱井翔出现一瞬间吃痛皱眉的表情，立刻松了手。

他是不会让樱井翔痛的，之前剪断扯断，剪的是没有痛觉的橡皮筋，扯的是连在他自己皮肤上的那一端。

相叶雅纪不想影响到樱井翔，可樱井翔的确毫不受影响的样子又让他生气。

“这个啊，这个，翔酱。”

他说。

“莫名其妙的，到底是怎么回事？”

他看着樱井翔，樱井翔表情一样困惑。

“我也不知道啊，就算你问我，相叶君。”

樱井翔回答说，无辜地眨了眨眼睛，又回去看起了报纸。

相叶看着樱井翔快要把自己埋进报纸里的样子，连侧脸都看不到，只看到他翘翘的发尾。

相叶凑过去一点，樱井翔将自己埋得更深一点。

没必要看得那么认真吧。

不如说只是在回避和我说话吧？

说到底。

为什么只有自己在焦虑不安？

就好像身上长出一截和同事相连的橡皮筋来，对樱井翔来说根本不是什么大不了的烦恼。

就好像是相叶雅纪为了那节时不时让他们痛一下的橡皮筋而独自小题大做着。

他感到头痛。

相叶记得他第一次发现那根橡皮筋的存在的时候吓得目瞪口呆，惶惶然看着樱井翔，可樱井翔只是扫了一眼，然后撩起了自己身上的衬衫，看了看笑了。

“好奇妙。”

他说，低着头眨了眨眼睛，再抬头要和相叶说什么之前，先抿了抿嘴唇。

还没来得及开口，相叶想也不想扯断了它。

“嘶。”

相叶想起当时的感觉，还是有点痛。

他默默吸了口气。

揉一揉侧腰，那根橡皮筋依然在那里，相叶因为记忆里的痛感小心翼翼地绕过了它，挪动自己到一个“不至于扯到樱井翔”所允许的最远范围内，去够桌上的小零食。

他也懒得说了。

聚精会神挑挑拣拣一分钟，相叶雅纪捞过小蛋糕来吃。

今天的杯子蛋糕是红丝绒，上面一圈白白的奶油和黑色的巧克力圈，上面留着用软糖做的字母，看不到樱井翔的脸，他只好看一眼张开的报纸，然后偷偷摸摸拿起上面放着S形状软糖的那个，将草莓口味的软糖丢在嘴里，充满报复心地大力地嚼。

“啊，又在吃啊，你。”

没吃到两口，二宫和也懒洋洋地进来了。

看到相叶雅纪在啃小蛋糕，二宫似笑非笑挑挑眉，相叶雅纪一惊，按了按自己的腹肌感到一阵安心，于是毫不惧怕地对上二宫和也那双浅色的眼睛。

“晚熟，怎样。”

二宫还没放下包他就开始和对方东扯西扯，扯到最后莫名其妙输了个赌约要去帮全员买咖啡，他被二宫推着出门，走到半路忽然想起，这一回自己好像一点也没觉得痛。

摸一摸侧腰一片光滑，他看着在自动贩卖机前面认真选饮料的二宫和也，伸手戳戳他后背。

“喂，Nino。”

“做什么。”

“你最近有没有注意到我和翔酱。”

“唔？你和翔Yan？”

相叶卡顿了一下，他忽然想到了。

他沉默下来，二宫回头看他。

“怎么了？”

只是瞥了一眼他的表情，二宫的面容便即刻严肃起来。

相叶又惶惶然。

相叶有时候自己都无法判断自己的情绪，事态严重与否，是从二宫和也给他的反应上来的。

十几岁起，一直没有分开过的老朋友。

二宫看他，比他看自己通透。

“说话，笨蛋。”

二宫和也说。

相叶干涩地吞咽了一下。

事情大了。

他想。

自己心底的一个怀疑说不定是真的。

那就是其实他和樱井翔之间根本就没有一条联结着他们的橡皮筋。

不然二宫他们立刻就会说的，不是吗？

他太慌乱了，他早就该问了。

说不定是樱井翔在安慰他所以配合他。

说不定是樱井翔觉得他这样很好玩于是配合他。

他居然从来没有考虑过问问别人。

如果二宫说没有。

那他今天下午就得去预约一个心理医生。

“我是说，你最近有没有在我和翔酱之间，看到一条橡皮筋？”

相叶问，这问题太荒谬了，好在问的是二宫。

二宫和也沉默了三秒。

一秒看着他。

一秒呼出一口气。

一秒抬手在他肩膀上狠狠打了一下。

看，果然还是被打了。

相叶望着他。

“最近？有啊。”

二宫平淡又冷静地说，嫌弃地翻个白眼。

“不是一直都在那里吗。”

“那根和肤色一样的，在你和翔Yan之间的，看起来和女孩子的发圈差不多粗细的橡皮筋。”

相叶雅纪张口结舌，望着二宫，二宫打开一罐咖啡，松了口气似的灌下一大口。

“原来如此，你是要问我这个啊，我还以为是什么特别的事情。”

咽下咖啡，二宫转动着脖子放松自己。

这不算什么特别的事情吗？

相叶雅纪瞪着他。

“也不会总是出现，对吗？”

二宫看着他。

相叶点点头。

“大概只有你们站在一起，呆在一起的时候，大约三十公分的范围内，它就冒出来了。”

二宫继续说。

相叶继续点点头。

笑容忽然出现在二宫和也的脸上。

“喂，相叶氏。”

他搭着相叶的肩膀，凑近他，压低了声音。

“你刚刚从乐屋里出来的时候，是不是没有感觉到那根橡皮筋了？”

相叶看向二宫的目光混合了崇拜和恐惧。

“可怕，Nino，你怎么知道？”

二宫和也将脸埋进手肘里笑了。

“真是……还是那样……”

他摇摇头，拉着相叶一起往回走，路过电梯的时候，松本润从里头出来。

戴着有度数墨镜的英俊同事瞥他们一眼，一脸了然和坦然地点点头。

“今天还没出现啊。”

他看一眼相叶，转头对二宫说。

“出现了哟，之前。”

二宫和也回答。

“……什么？”

相叶仿佛知道他们在说什么，却不敢相信。

“那个啊。”

松本润说。

“你和翔桑之间的那个。”

他的手在空中凑近又拉远。

二宫和也配合地将两只拳头撞在一起，发出kon地一声。

“橡皮筋。”

松本润说，然后就被匆忙而来的Staff拉走了。

相叶呆滞在原地，二宫和也伸手在他面前晃了晃。

“喂，爱拔桑？”

见相叶还是没有什么反应，二宫按着他的肩膀，压低了声音。

“你猜我第一次看到你和翔Yan之间的橡皮筋，是什么时候？”

相叶走了一会儿神，反应过来。

“啊？”

他无意识地将嘴张成菱形。

二宫仿佛对他的反应很满意一般弯起嘴角笑了。

“差不多是十年前了哦，”后半句夹杂惊奇和了然，说得很轻，“你果然……完全没注意到。”

二宫和也说。

“那时候，你们一起在纸船上。”

他耸了耸肩。

“从那个时候起，我们就都看到了。”

“翔酱。”

“……嗯？”

“今天工作完了有话想跟你谈谈。”

“相叶君这么严肃，有点可怕。”

“好吗？”

“……好。”

这一天的工作是参加企业的宣传活动。

待机时埋首在报纸里拒绝和他交谈的樱井翔，被他拉住时一脸不可思议的樱井翔，在有镜头拍着他们的时候成为了和平常没有两样的樱井翔。

沉稳，体贴，大笑起来的时候有可爱的笑纹。

弯着的眼睛里都是笑。

那带笑的视线，时不时地掠过他。

在樱井翔忙着别的事情的时候，相叶仔细地端详着他。

从回到乐屋将橙汁递给樱井翔的那时起，相叶就又感觉到了那根橡皮筋的存在。

一直，都没有消失。

走上台之后，樱井翔贴着他，很近很近，几乎要撞上他了。

他甚至能闻到樱井翔身上香水的味道。

这场景太熟悉。

和那一点点叫人无法忽略的，来自橡皮筋的拉扯感一样，相叶雅纪对它们并不陌生。

他都应付惯了。

如果他人生中有一类经验多不胜数。

不知道什么时候樱井翔就会站在他的身后，手掌不安地搭上他的肩膀。

于是他知道什么时候该侧过身子护住他，什么时候该微微地沉一下肩让对方不用搭得辛苦。

不知道什么时候樱井翔就会在他旁边，伸手拍一下他的屁股，回过头去看的时候，表情总是混杂着得意的笑和明显不认真的严肃正经。

于是他也习惯了大笑着回应，找到机会摸回去。

如果他需要击掌牵手搭肩拥抱。

相叶雅纪会迅速将自己调整到最适合的状态，高高兴兴地伸出手去，高高兴兴地交出自己。

击掌吗？Yeah！

牵手吗？毫无问题！

搭肩，哎呀翔酱的肩膀太溜了我勉为其难搭一下吧。

拥抱。

紧得像是要把心脏都撞出来交换，轻得像是夏日的风不小心在怀里打了个转。

演唱会上他滑行而来，他自然而然就张开双臂。

可还是会有一些他应对不了的时刻。

不知道什么时候樱井翔就会靠过来，伸手拍拍他的脸，在他身边坐下来的时候，十指交扣地握住他的手。

这种时候他也只好微笑了。

一边微笑一边听着自己心脏骤然加速的声响。

混杂着尴尬与紧张。

还有莫可名状的甜蜜。

以及收不住的懊恼。

那份无措藏不住。

没有办法，他真的不擅长。

他最不擅长的，是樱井翔。

眼看着樱井翔还要往他身边走。

“等等，太近了太近了。”

相叶合理地大笑，合理地将他往回推。

他毕竟已经成熟很多了。

樱井翔合理地圆场，合理地情景重现，又凑过去一回。

“会痛啊。”

沉稳又体贴的樱井翔，凑到他身边时，用很小很小的声音，悄悄地对他这样说。

声音很轻，说得很快，像是叹息。

当他走回他应该站的那个位置的时候，相叶雅纪清清楚楚地感觉到那因为离得太远而产生的刺痛。

从皮肤之上，蔓延到全身，有些顺着毛细血管，钻进心脏里。

……是会痛的。

他感到一阵烦躁，脸上还是笑着。

他看向樱井翔，那人也在笑着。

他们被莫名其妙的橡皮筋连在一起，被拉扯着要靠近，因为这样，所以笑着的樱井翔，其实也在和相叶雅纪承担着一样的东西。

所以啊。

相叶想。

正是因为这痛，永远存在，所以才焦躁。

我又不希望你也痛。

我从来不希望你也觉得痛。

所以。

这个问题必须得解决掉。

下了班大野二宫松本一个两个三个地走掉。

相叶换了衣服拎上包，等着樱井翔也换好衣服出来。

那人出来了。

看到他坐在沙发靠背上，樱井翔的脚步停了一下。

“走吧。”

相叶说。

“去我家吃饭，我最近学会了做新的料理哦，翔酱。”

经纪人开车将他们送过去。

进了门两个人一时都没有说话，屋子里浮着一层夕阳的茜色，很安静。

相叶回转身，那一截熟悉的橡皮筋，联结在他和樱井翔之间。

他低头看，樱井翔也低头看。

他皱眉头，樱井翔不说话。

“翔酱。”

他开口。

樱井翔忽然很不耐烦似的，也皱了皱眉头。

“什么？”

樱井翔的焦躁，像是烧开了的水锅，沉重的盖子压在上头，不时被里头沸腾的气泡顶开一点，发出几声闷响。

他毕竟也非常成熟了。

相叶的眉眼很安静，他开口，语气温柔，满是安抚的意思。

“我们来试试看吧。”

他走过去，走到足够近。

樱井翔的眉头松开了，看着他，呼吸微微变得沉重。

橡皮筋也跟着变得足够短，他走到面对面快要贴上樱井翔的鼻尖，可那被拉扯着的刺痛仍旧分毫不减。

你看，相叶想，他猜对了。

那是一截很贪婪的橡皮筋，他们足够近了，可永远不够近到能从那痛中赦免。

可他们还能怎么办呢？

他们呼吸都贴在一起，不吻都说不过去，湿吻的最后相叶雅纪咬了樱井翔的下嘴唇。

稍稍拉远一点距离，樱井翔抬起头，望着他的眼睛，看似很平静。

樱井翔的手在他身后扶着他的腰背，他喘着气。

“翔酱，你知道的吧？这个橡皮筋，是怎么回事。”

靠过去，额头贴着额头，樱井翔的鬓发蒙了一层细细密密的汗，相叶用手掌去抚，被樱井翔捉着手腕按下来，贴过去，又是一个吻。

“我不知道。”

嘴唇微微分开后他哑声说，感觉到相叶的体温升高时，不知不觉抿出了一点笑。

“你在说谎。”

相叶说，那双圆眼睛，牢牢地望定他，依旧带着一点尴尬，一点懊恼。

还有一点笑。

“我没有。”

他坚持，在相叶试图退开的时候伸手将他拉回来抱紧。

“我也想知道，一直也想知道。”

他低声说。

“翔酱。”

相叶的手臂，环抱着他，顺着他的衬衫，一点一点地向上摸索。

樱井翔没说话，那份太过熟悉的牵扯感，随着相叶的动作，愈发鲜明起来。

相叶雅纪在找答案，用他的直觉。

樱井翔确信，距离相叶找到他要的那个答案，并不太远了。

第一次发现那根橡皮筋的时候樱井翔还是个二十来岁的年轻人，那个时候，他结结实实地吓了一跳。

他坐在茶几一端，给对面的老爷爷老奶奶拍照，相叶那颗毛栗子一样的脑袋，一拱一拱地试图窝进他的肩窝。

他转过头去想要把他弄开，那动作太过叫人分神，眼角余光，便瞥见了那根橡皮筋。

一端隐没在自己的衣衫下面，另一端，连接在相叶露出一小截的后腰上。

怎么回事。

他盯着相叶，备受惊吓，便也懂了那份拉扯感，并不是相叶不小心坐住了他的外套。

那橡皮筋将他和相叶不断地拉近，在相叶雅纪将要察觉的边缘，樱井翔闭上眼睛用力许愿。

别被他发现。

他不知道那是什么，只是直觉希望，相叶雅纪别发现。

再睁开眼，那橡皮筋就消失不见，他松一口气，相叶的脑袋又拱了过来。

他一心动，那条该死的橡皮筋又再次出现。

可恶。

他又不能为此拒绝和相叶一起工作。

他们是岚，岚不分开。

而且，他不愿意。

于是之后常年都是，樱井翔与橡皮筋的对抗赛。

消失，出现，消失，出现，抵抗的愿望特别强烈的时候，消失，稍稍放松一点警惕，出现。

好在努力的成效之一，是相叶从没察觉过。

情绪高起来就顾不上其他，往前跑的时候从不回头去看，偶尔痛的话也被相叶一脸懵懂地归因于在哪儿磕磕碰碰搞出来一点小伤。

他为此放心，又有点不甘心。

试图扯断过，从贴近自己的这一端，剪断过，剪的是不会痛的橡皮筋，可是一个不留神，一切就都恢复如初。

他是不愿意相叶痛。

注意到了橡皮筋的大野拍拍他的肩膀，带着点慈祥和忧虑的神色，望着他的脸。

“翔君好辛苦。”

他慢慢地说。

二宫和松本相携而来，一左一右递给他汉堡和饮料。

远处的相叶在和工作人员鬼鬼祟祟不知商量什么，总是一个人在外景地留到最后的青年，笑声传得很远，朝着他们的方向望过来，还刻意避开了他的目光。

他觉得自己肚子里一团火烧起来。

“他知道也无所谓吧。”

“这个世界都知道了。”

二宫和松本说。

可是说这个世界都知道，你们谁也看得到，他却真的还什么都不知道。

生气，生气得无以复加，不知道是对相叶还是对自己，第一次深切地明白了那截该死的橡皮筋为什么会出现，但今天一点也不想看到它。

转身就走，离相叶雅纪这个人越远越好。

至少这天。

后来掉进坑里，看着相叶雅纪也掉进坑里，手忙脚乱扒上自己的肩膀，说着翔酱翔酱你开心吗翔酱我也是第一次掉坑的相叶雅纪，又让他消了气。

算了。

算了算了。

他不再刻意去藏了，也不再刻意去想。

那截橡皮筋，相叶可以注意到，也可以一辈子不注意到，他都觉得，没有关系。

毕竟已经很多年了。

他已经不会因为那熟悉的，只要相叶在他身边就无法避免的牵扯感和痛感而困扰了。

那混杂在一起的心动与心痛，是属于樱井翔的一部分。

他甚至连橡皮筋出现的原因都已参透。

那是一些很小很小的声音。

从心底很深很深的地方，无意识地流出来。

我需要你，在我不安的时候，仔细地观察着我的表情，保护我，或者哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈地大笑着，说出一些翔酱绝对没问题的傻话。

我全都信，因为你相信我。

因为你真的相信我，连你自己也没有察觉到地喜欢我，喜欢我的全部。

你的喜欢，无论是哪一种，都能让我安心。

我需要你，需要你看着我的眼睛，和你在我身边可以让我拥抱的身体。

你在注意我，我的一切期待和要求，在你身上都从不落空。

你在给我我需要的，那些我自己都未曾了解的需要。

所以我需要离你更近一点。

也需要你离我更近一些。

我需要那个笑容，最好是转头就可以看到。

我需要你的温度，最好是触手可及，最好是咫尺之间。

我需要樱井翔的身边，有一个相叶雅纪。

但我又不想太多地，拿走你的自由。

我多少了解，像你这样情绪敏感又感情迟钝的家伙，不去拿走你的自由的人，反而比较容易一直和你一直走下去。

我不那么希望你意识到你我之间的橡皮筋，又希望你早一点意识到。

说着原来我这么依赖樱井翔的相叶雅纪。

这些年来，用樱井翔买的保温杯喝咖啡，用樱井翔买的背包装台本，裹在樱井翔买的毛毯里打盹，头一点一点，脑袋顶上一撮飘摇的小呆毛，张着嘴有可爱的睡颜的。

全是和他有关，在他身边，触手可及的相叶雅纪。

好像还不够，好像也足够。

他几乎忘了橡皮筋的存在。

直到有一天，相叶用一副吓坏了的表情，看着他们之间的那一小段距离。

“翔酱？”

他的手指，轻轻动了动。

“那是……什么东西？”

樱井翔低下头，看见那段几乎被他遗忘了的，将他和相叶雅纪，始终联结在一起的橡皮筋。

这……他该怎么解释？

一些不成形的念头；

未曾说出口的恋心；

还是所谓的，无论是相叶还是他，其实都无从抉择干涉的命运？

“我也不知道啊，就算你问我，相叶君。”

“好奇妙。”

他竟没意识到时光飞逝，再抬头看相叶，那双眼睛里都是担忧惶然。

“对不起！”

相叶向他道歉，立即扯断了它。

“虽然我也不知道它是从哪里来的，但是这样的话，翔酱很麻烦吧？刚刚痛吗？你把衬衫掀起来让我——”

相叶没说下去。

樱井翔没有掀起自己的衬衫。

后来他建议相叶用剪刀。

当然没有用，他知道，相叶做的，他都做了。

他们之间，没那么容易一刀两断。

他看着相叶焦躁不安，心情居然很平静，除了每一次相叶试图挪远又担心扯痛他时，那忧虑又小心的表情，让他生气又让他想笑。

既然担心弄痛我，就不要乱跑了。

他很想这么说，却还是什么也没说。

就像他的决定不经过相叶雅纪的同意，相叶的决定，只能相叶自己做。

优柔不断的相叶，他的选择也不能交给他人主宰。

一切，只能由相叶来给一个最终答案。

相叶的手，顺着他的脊背，一点点往前摸索。

在他的胸口，停了下来。

樱井翔闭上眼睛。

“在这里啊。”

相叶说，目光变得很柔和。

他吻樱井翔的眼角。

“原来，这一端，贴着翔酱的心脏。”

相叶的吻，潮湿温热，一点一点下移。

“所以，你的在胯骨，又说明什么？”

樱井翔问他。

“说明我想对翔酱做一些很糟糕的事情？”

樱井翔笑，毫不犹豫朝着那颗圆圆的脑袋顶上拍过去。

他听见相叶笑了，在他脖子上咬了一口。

“说明我一直想？”

  


相叶的身体，相叶的温度，相叶的吻。

他所需要的。

相叶直起身子，朝他皱皱眉，看了一眼橡皮筋。

“好碍事，它妨碍我拥抱翔酱，消失就好了。”

相叶皱皱鼻子说。

樱井翔低头，刚想试着让它不见，却看到那条橡皮筋，随着相叶的这句话，像是松动了似的，晃动了一下。

然后，从他们身上脱落，还未落地便消失。

  


沉默。

“原来这么容易？”

相叶雅纪看着，有些惊讶，笑得露出牙齿。

他愣了好一会儿。

忍不住一把将相叶拉过来。

用力吻他。

真好。

原来……你也可以。

原来……这么容易。

Fin. 

  


2016-02-19

| 421  
25

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(25)

热度(421)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://risinghell.lofter.com/) [_risinghell](http://risinghell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://yukisirius.lofter.com/) [yukisirius](http://yukisirius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://parafield.lofter.com/) [塞尔达的秋天](http://parafield.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://ringo-n.lofter.com/) [貝人。](http://ringo-n.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) [今天的隐墨翻身了吗.](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://446039846.lofter.com/) [临时锁](http://446039846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) [大兔子爱吃鱼](http://newniuhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://marafstanford.lofter.com/) [结结草](http://marafstanford.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) [巧克力豆豆豆豆奶](http://naisenhezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://wangshuangmu785.lofter.com/) [泡jio二木](http://wangshuangmu785.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/) [廢棄路燈于五月的海中](http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://yingxiaoshi156.lofter.com/) [樱花绿茶](http://yingxiaoshi156.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://julanyi.lofter.com/) [julanyi](http://julanyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://yingyufangmianshige9.lofter.com/) [玉鵲鵲鵲鵲鵲_](http://yingyufangmianshige9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://wawer.lofter.com/) [wawer](http://wawer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://crx-soda.lofter.com/) [潜海漂浮](http://crx-soda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://aiueoandkakikukeko.lofter.com/) [抹茶苦瓜冰](http://aiueoandkakikukeko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://qianchangqingyin917.lofter.com/) [浅唱轻音](http://qianchangqingyin917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://celiachun.lofter.com/) [celia淳](http://celiachun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](http://celiachun.lofter.com/) [celia淳](http://celiachun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://sraoam.lofter.com/) [溜肩仓鼠爱拔拔](http://sraoam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://celldivision.lofter.com/) [Moony](http://celldivision.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) [寬寬是一条河](http://xiaobingwulala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://yongyuandearashi.lofter.com/) [磕cp使我快乐！！](http://yongyuandearashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://yongyuandearashi.lofter.com/) [磕cp使我快乐！！](http://yongyuandearashi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) [啊啊啊今天不想取昵称明天也不想](http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://baofengyu440.lofter.com/) [暴风雨](http://baofengyu440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) [Kilig](http://nothing-new.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) [心臟切片🩸](http://okura326122616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://yo021.lofter.com/) [祁言](http://yo021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://lettuse.lofter.com/) [Jayus°](http://lettuse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](http://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) [菜菜籽](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://yingjingcho.lofter.com/) [CHO](http://yingjingcho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://susu1435.lofter.com/) [Arashinhwa(ﾟ∀ﾟ)](http://susu1435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://74638845.lofter.com/) [。。。](http://74638845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://01282363.lofter.com/) [枯否](http://01282363.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://yanrongd.lofter.com/) [🍓](http://yanrongd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://witscha.lofter.com/) [Witscha](http://witscha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://chanacute.lofter.com/) [满岛是光](http://chanacute.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) [养狐狸的花](http://yanghulidehua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://1224125.lofter.com/) [PVC_rec.](http://1224125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://vivi----an.lofter.com/) [\----------free](http://vivi----an.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://monster-tsai.lofter.com/) [鱼丁糸](http://monster-tsai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://fayyuui.lofter.com/) [小事哲哉](http://fayyuui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://pharmacying.lofter.com/) [咕咚说新的一年一定要咕咚](http://pharmacying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://rongklh.lofter.com/) [团子🍡呀](http://rongklh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
